<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happier by gayleydefault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568452">Happier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault'>gayleydefault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar was the enemy, and... He knew Caspar would not surrender and switch sides. </p><p>"Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt." Caspar said after a long moment.</p><p>"Certainly seems that way." Linhardt replied, fighting back tears. "I could almost weep over how things have turned out. I wish I could say this was the first time we've ever fought."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a big ol vent fic folks<br/>There wasnt SUPPOSED to be a ship tbh but here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lately, I've been, I've been thinking</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the morning comes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When we see what we've become</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Not the fire that we've begun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every argument, every word we can't take back</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause with the all that has happened</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think that we both know the way that this story ends</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was all so sudden. This was certainly not the outcome Linhardt had expected when he told Caspar he had switched to the Blue Lion's house.</p><p>He was expecting support. He was expecting Caspar to follow behind him as he always did. Instead, he was met with rage. Of course Linhardt had seen Caspar angry before, but never like <em>this</em>.</p><p>Never... Never angry at <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p>"Caspar, you know my interests have never particularly lined up with Edelgard's." Linhardt said softly, trying to ease the tension. "I truly feel like I will be much better off in the Blue Lion's house-"</p><p>"So you're just gonna leave me behind like that?" The blue haired boy asked.</p><p>"You can switch houses as well, you know? Perhaps you should. You will have Felix to spar with-"</p><p>"This isn't about- <em>How could you?!"</em></p><p>"Caspar-"</p><p>"You could have at least talked to me first! So it wouldn't be this big surprise and I could have thought it over, you know, if I wanted to switch classes too!"</p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Then only for a minute</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want to change my mind</em>
    <br/>
    <em>'Cause this just don't feel right to me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I wanna raise your spirits</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want to see you smile but</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lately, I've been, I've been thinking</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>"You can still switch classes. Please, Caspar."</p><p>"But I don't want to! I-I wanted to stay together in Black Eagles... Is this because of your dumb crush on Sylvain or whatever?!"</p><p>"Caspar, this has nothing to do with my romantic interests! You should know me better than that!"</p><p>They were just outside the three classrooms, so obviously, their argument drew a crowd. Everyone in the monastery knew their history. Everyone in the monastery knew that they were best friends. In that crowd were members of all three houses.</p><p>Linhardt's heart was breaking more and more as this went on. He couldn't believe he was arguing with Caspar like this.</p><p>"Lin, I thought we were friends." Caspar said, his voice cracking.</p><p>"What- <em>Caspar, you are my best friend</em>. I wouldn't have switched houses if I had thought you'd react this way!" Linhardt shook his head. "I'm sorry-"</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry won't help, Lin."</em>
</p><p>Then the boy was tearing through the crowd, leaving Linhardt behind as he had seemingly done to him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When the evening falls</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm left there with my thoughts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the image of you being with someone else</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, that's eating me up inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now if we jump together at least we can swim</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Far away from the wreck we made</em>
</p><hr/><p>Linhardt was hurting. He was hurting so deeply, he ran to his room. <em>Actually</em> ran. He was crying, and the tears just wouldn't stop. Once he got into his room, he didn't want to leave ever again.</p><p>He fell to his bed, curled up in his blanket, and he cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He was unsure of the time, but it didn't seem to be too late. There was still a bit of daylight out.</p><p>"Linhardt..?" Came a soft voice from the door.</p><p><em>Mercedes</em>.</p><p>"Linhardt, we're coming in." She called out again.</p><p>He looked over as the door opened. There was Mercedes, Annette, Ashe, and Sylvain. Ah, Sylvain. Maybe he did have a crush on Sylvain, but it had nothing to do with him switching houses and Caspar had no business bringing that up.</p><p>"We've come to eat dinner with you so you aren't alone." Annette smiled at him. "Eating with friends makes the food taste better."</p><p>"Ah... Thank you..." The green haired boy said, his voice cracking. His throat was dry from all the crying.</p><p>"We've got the remedy for that too." Ashe hummed, moving past them all with a pitcher of water and a glass, stopping in front of Linhardt to pour a glass. "Here."</p><p>He nodded his thanks and took the glass, drinking all of the water. As the others moved into the room and cleared spaces for themselves to sit, moving around various books and such, Linhardt softly smiled. He... He was glad they cared. Mercedes sat in his chair as his desk, Annette made herself comfortable sitting right up on the desk, and Ashe and Sylvain sandwiched Linhardt between them on the bed.</p><p>"Here's your plate, by the way." Sylvain said, placing it on his lap. </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Then only for a minute</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want to change my mind</em>
    <br/>
    <em>'Cause this just don't feel right to me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I wanna raise your spirits</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want to see you smile but</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lately, I've been, I've been thinking</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>"We aren't here to have you tell us everything." Mercedes told him. "We are just truly worried about you. You're our classmate now, and we do look out for each other."</p><p>"Exactly. We wanted to bring you a couple of sweets too, but Mercie and I got shooed out of the dining hall by the Professor." Annette pouted.</p><p>"A shame. Some sweets would have been nice." Linhardt sighed. "I <em>really do</em> appreciate this."</p><p>"We'll always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Ashe said softly.</p><p>"Or a shoulder to nap on." Sylvain chuckled.</p><p>"That too!"</p><p>That actually got a small laugh out of Linhardt. His heart still hurt so much, but his new classmates were trying so hard to cheer him up.</p><p>The following days, Linhardt only left his room for lectures. His classmates would leave the class to collect lunch, then come back to class to dine with him. At dinner, he would always have at least four of them in his room with him, and at one point, they all squeezed into his room, including the Professor!</p><p>When he did start wandering outside of his room again, Caspar wouldn't even look at him, and that made the hurt worse. He wanted his best friend back, but that was likely never going to happen. His old classmates would shoot him sympathetic looks, and Bernadetta even sat quietly with him at the dock a few times, eventually switching to the Blue Lion's house herself, and almost permanently planting herself at Linhardt's side.</p><p>He never acted on his crush on Sylvain, which wasn't an issue. It was only a silly crush.</p><p>"Lin, you're one of my closest friends." Bernadetta softly said as they sat together one day.</p><p>They were sitting together at the dock as usual, Linhardt was reading, and Bernadetta was just looking over the pond.</p><p>"I'm glad. You've grown to be one of my closest friends as well." He smiled, even though she didn't see his smile.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>So I'll go, I'll go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will go, go, go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I'll go, I'll go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will go, go, go</em>
</p><hr/><p>The sun would be going down soon, and they would sit there for awhile after. Even after Linhardt would close his book because that light wouldn't be good enough to read in. They would both stare over the pond, content with each others company.</p><p>This time, though, Linhardt turned his head and observed Bernadetta. Usually, she is only truly at ease when they are sitting in her room and she is focused on one of her various crafts, but today... Sitting here, looking out over this pond... She had that same expression as when she has just finished some embroidery and has turned to show it to him, and he thinks that she is <em>absolutely beautiful</em> like this.</p><p>His face suddenly feels warm, and his heart is beating a mile a minute. Bernadetta leans against his arm, and he understands. This is <em>so much more</em> than his crush in Sylvain.</p><p>"Bernadetta," He begins, closing his book and looking out over the pond for a moment before he continues, "you... You are truly beautiful like this. I'm not quite sure how I want to explain it, but it's true. You look so happy just sitting here with me, looking over the pond, and I hope that never changes."</p><p>That gets the expected reaction. She is a blushing mess, and Linhardt laughs.</p><p>"D-don't lie! I-I'm not...!"</p><p>"Bernadetta von Varley!" He gasped. "Would I <em>ever</em> lie to you?"</p><p>"W-well no! But-"</p><p>"Then I meant what I said!"</p><p>She looked about ready to cry, and she got up, likely to bolt to her room, <em>but</em> she slipped...</p><p>"Bernadetta!"</p><p>"Aaaiieee!!!" She yelped as she fell backwards into the pond.</p><p>When she surfaced, she was laughing, which got Linhardt laughing too. They were still laughing as he helped her out, still laughing even when she was dripping water all over him, and still laughing when the poor girl was shivering like a dog as he walked her to her room.</p><p>It wasn't long until they started dating, and when they told their classmates, they were greeted with nothing but support. Linhardt was happy.</p><p>He still missed Caspar, and he likely always would, but here, with Bernadetta and the rest of the Blue Lion's house, he could <em>try</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Then only for a minute (only for a minute)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to change my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause this just don't feel right to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna raise your spirits</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to see you smile but</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Know that means I'll have to leave</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Lately, I've been, I've been thinking</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>Never in his life did he think he would be face to face with Caspar in battle. Mock battles back at the monastery, sure, but here? Here on Gronder Field where just five years ago they held the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, where his class pulled through to victory, and they had a feast after and where everything seemed like it just <em>might</em> be okay... Linhardt hadn't felt heartbreak like this since his argument with Caspar during their monastery days, and he wished he did not feel this way.</p>
  <p>Caspar was the enemy, and... He knew Caspar would not surrender and switch sides.</p>
  <p>"Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt." Caspar said after a long moment.</p>
  <p>"Certainly seems that way." Linhardt replied, fighting back tears. "I could almost weep over how things have turned out. I wish I could say this was the first time we've ever fought."</p>
  <p>"Me too... But, that's in the past now. What matters is who comes out of this fight."</p>
  <p>"Correct."</p>
  <p>He heard Bernadetta's wail as he fell. Linhardt knew better than to think he would make it out of a fight with Caspar. No one would come to heal him, he knew. Leaving Bernadetta behind like that would tear him up even in the afterlife, but it couldn't be helped.</p>
  <p>"Don't feel bad, Caspar." Linhardt said softly. "We both knew I wouldn't leave this fight."</p>
  <p>"But... I..."</p>
  <p>"Do <em>not</em> cry!" He scolded him, though he was crying himself. "If you truly think you're... On the right side here... Then prove it, and win."</p>
  <p>"It's no fair that you get to cry and I can't, Lin!"</p>
  <p>"Are <em>you</em> the one dying?" He laughed, but stopped as pain shot through his body. "I truly am sorry for what happened between us five years ago-"</p>
  <p>"Dammit, I shoulda just switched classes! Then we wouldn't be here-"</p>
  <p>"Caspar, hush. I just have one request?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Anything</em>, Lin. I mean it. <em>Whatever</em> it is!"</p>
  <p>"Please... Just spare Bernadetta..."</p>
  <p>"<em>I swear on my life</em>. I-I'll tell Edelgard!"</p>
  <p>"Thank you, and <em>goodbye, my friend</em>."</p>
  <p>"Linhardt!" Bernadetta's voice carried across the battlefield.</p>
  <p>Everything seems so much <em>louder</em> when you're dying. He had no more words left, and all he could offer up to the sky was a gentle smile.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>So I'll go, I'll go</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I will go, go, go</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos r always nice lmk if i missed any tags </p><p>Im sorry if u cried but if it makes u feel any better so did i</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>